Story:Birds of Prey/The Return of Lady Shiva/Prologue
In an old warehouse a woman looks at some gear and puts the suit on and looks in the mirror. It's time I make my return she says as she puts the mask on. At the New Gotham Clock Tower Typhuss and Laurel are training as he looks at her. So are you learning a lot from Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Yeah I am Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Barbara is a great teacher and she even trained me when I first became a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him. Wow that's awesome Typhuss Laurel says as she looks at him. Then Barbara shows up. Hey guys we've got an issue at the New Gotham bank Barbara says as she looks at both Laurel and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. It looks like someone is robbing the bank Barbara says as she looks at both Typhuss and Laurel. Typhuss looks at her. Laurel and I can handle it says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara nods at them as they head out. At the New Gotham bank robbers are stealing money and jewels when Red Arrow shot the bag with an arrow and he and Black Siren are in view Typhuss looks at the robbers. Its all over now says Typhuss as he looks at the robbers. Then an unknown person shows up and defeats Black Siren and then faces Red Arrow as he gets out an arrow and looks at the person. Stop right there, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way says Typhuss as he looks at the person. Red Arrow fall back Barbara says over the com. He's surprised by what she said. What, why says Typhuss as he talks into his com. NOW! Barbara says over the com. Red Arrow puts his arrow back grabs Black Siren and falls back to the Clock Tower. Typhuss and Earth 50 Laurel walks out of the elevator as Typhuss walks over to Barbara. You mind telling me what the hell is going on with you says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at them. I can't tell you go and rest up Barbara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Barbara, please tell me what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. I can't so drop it right now Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss rolls his eyes and walks away from her as she thinks about what happened. Typhuss walks over to Lee. What the hell is Barbara doing, she won't even tell me what is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Lee. She looks at him. I don't know what her deal is either Typhuss Leslie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Whatever is going on, this is personal for Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Lee. Leslie looks at him. I agree Leslie says as she looks at him. When Barbara is ready she will tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Lee.